Surprises on Father's Day
by batman-defeats-all
Summary: Dick Grayson grew up in a circus; he likes performances. Thus, when he plans something big for Father's Day, with the help of Jason, Tim, and Damian,things are bound to get interesting. One-shot


**I do not own Batman or any of the related characters.  
**

Father's Day is a time to celebrate the man that raised you. This could mean your biological father, adopted father, father figure, or many other variations of this standard basis. The most common way to respect this holiday is merely a day with your dad, or possibly a heartfelt gift.

Of course, Dick Grayson did not think this simple activity was enough for the Wayne family. He grew up in a circus; the young man was a performer at heart. This event had to be big and flashy to satisfy his needs.

Dick ignored the fact that Bruce would much rather not make a big deal about the holiday. He hadn't wanted Tim or Damian to be Robins either, and the man did not regret that... much.

Speaking of Tim and Damian...

"You two, stop fighting! You're supposed to be putting up the banner!"

The young man pointed to a large banner, laying forgotten on the floor, which read "Happy Father's Day" in Dick's slightly scrawled lettering. As he pointed, a strong glare was being sent at his arguing brothers.

The teen and child's attention were immediately moved to their extremely annoyed older sibling. While Tim smiled sheepishly at the older man in embarrassment, Damian merely scowled.

"Grayson, I do not believe Father will appreciate this."

Dick responded with a roll of his crystal blue eyes.

"Damian, if it was up to Bruce, he would never do anything social, so that doesn't really matter. So put that banner up with Tim now."

Even though the boy was glaring at Dick while doing so, Damian grabbed the banner and threw one end at Tim. Soon, the fabric was hanging from the ceiling of Bruce's office.

Tim glanced at the clock, seeing the time was 5:00 PM.

"Bruce should be back from his meeting soon..."

Dick jumped nearly a foot into the air in surprise. He glanced around quickly, checking to see if all the decorations were up and presents in position. Suddenly, his worried expression melted into one of fury.

"Augh... Jason said he would be here!"

Both boys seemed to finally agree on something as they stared at their brother in surprise; Dick was not sane. Tim stepped forward after a moment, and hesitantly spoke.

"You.. invited Jason?"

Seconds later, Damian was voicing his own thoughts on the subject.

"You invited _Todd_? Why would you do that? Are you a complete idiot, Grayson? Father would not want him here!"

Dick, who was now pacing with worry and somehow ignoring Damian's anger, responded with a stressed voice.

"Bruce raised him too, so he has a right to come. I hadn't expected him to actually accept the invitation. But he did, and now he's not here!"

As the young man finished his exasperated explanation, the door slammed open to reveal a heavily breathing Jason Todd.

"Sorry I'm late... Ran into some sicko selling to a kid the demon's age, so I had to stop him and lecture the kid. And, before you ask," he started, seeing he question in his older brother's eyes, "I did not kill the handler. Because it is Father's Day."

Though Dick found himself rolling his eyes again, and was annoyed that Jason had called Damian a demon(it was bad enough that Tim did), a large smile still graced his features as he wrapped an arm around the anti-hero.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to make it, Jay."

As Jason looked at Dick oddly, Damian was muttering under his breath, and Tim, who was still standing next to the child, heard Dick and Jason's last names, many swears, and some rather gruesome descriptions in the muttering. The teen reacted merely by taking a side-step away from the slightly psychotic boy.

After a moment, Jason shrugged Dick's arm off his shoulder, and crossed his arms, a scowl suddenly present.

"So, where's Bruce?"

As Dick opened his mouth to answer his rebel brother's question, the large door of the manor could be heard creaking open, and Alfred's voice floated through the building.

"Here! Okay, everybody hide!"

His brothers looked at him oddly.

"Or... not. Okay, I guess we're not hiding..."

Outside the decorated office, Bruce Wayne was not having one of his better days. The Wayne Enterprises meeting had not gone well (this was the last time he tried doing business with Lex Luthor for the purpose of spying on the villain for Clark; it just was just plain not worth it. Clark would have to find a new way to figure out what Luthor was doing, and it would have to include much less headaches for Bruce), and he was still somber from visiting his parent's grave after the meeting. The hero just needed some quiet time alone. Bruce opened the door to his office, ready to collapse into his chair.

He was very surprised to see an overly-happy Dick on the other side.

"Happy Father's Day, Bruce!"

The man looked at his oldest son with an odd expression.

"Dick... What are you doing in my office?"

The young man stepped to the side, a huge smile present on his features. Bruce gaped at the decorations that covered his usually dark office. He was so surprised by the streamers and banner that he didn't notice his other three sons initially.

When he did notice the boys, though, he nearly jumped in surprise.

"... _Jason?"_

The young man in question rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you to, Bruce."

Still a bit shell-shocked, Bruce turned towards the still smiling acrobat.

"Dick... What is this?"

The large smile shrunk a minuscule amount, but Bruce was the Batman. He noticed it.

"It's... a party. For you. Don't you like it? I even got Jason to come! Jason never comes to anything I invite him to... Which is actually more then you would think..."

Bruce realized his mistake far too late. Dick had put in just the right amount of sadness and disappointment in his voice; there was literally no way for him to deny the young man. Plus... He did make a good point about Jason.

"... Yes. It's... amazing, Dick."

The young hero's smile brightened instantly.

"Great! I'll be back in a sec, Jay and I are going to get the cake!"

Jason, who had been staring at a squirrel outside the tall windows, suddenly turned towards his eccentric brother.

"Wait, I am?"

"Yep!"

As Dick grabbed Jason's wrist and dragged him down the hallway and towards the kitchen, chattering loudly the whole way, much to his captive's displeasure, Bruce turned to his two youngest sons.

"... There's a cake?"

Tim leaned against the wall, sighing loudly at the whole situation. Leave to Dick to make a small holiday into some grand occasion...

"Apparently. Alfred probably made it, since Dick can't cook to save his life."

Bruce put a hand to his forehead, his headache from the meeting he had earlier returning.

"Okay, how did he get you two to agree with this?"

Tim shrugged.

"Dick looked so excited about the idea, I couldn't crush him when he was like that. It would be heartless."

Damian scowled before answering.

"Grayson forcefully grabbed me, carried me into his room, and demanded I help put up decorations."

As Tim tried to contain his laughter, Bruce put his hand back to his side.

"Also.. How did Dick even contact Jason?"

The teenager turned towards the older man.

"I think he has Jason's phone number, but promised not to give it to anyone else."

Bruce looked slightly surprised.

"... Jason has a phone?"

Tim shrugged for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

"Who knows?... Well, other than Jason and Dick..."

As Tim finished his statement, Dick opened the door with his back, pulling in a huge cake with the Bat symbol on a rolling table, Jason following pushing the cart. Like usual, Dick was very enthusiastic, while Jason looked like he would rather be anywhere else then there.

Bruce smiled a little. Maybe this party was not the worst idea in the world.

At least, it got all of his sons in one room without trying to kill each other... yet.

Hopefully, that would stay as such.

_Two hours later_

As Bruce helped Dick and Jason in trying to pry Damian off Tim, he knew that asking for them to not attack each other was a bit too much.

"Let go of me! Drake must take back that his pathetic watch was a better gift that my drawing of a cat!"

Admittedly, he didn't expect much more. Even on Father's Day, this was still his family.

Bruce wasn't even sure he wanted it any different.

**This story was really written for my dad, but he doesn't even read the comics (much... he's read about a quarter of my Robin: Year One graphic novel...), so he will not really get about half of this...**

**Ahh well...  
**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
